


Blondes gotta stick together

by ZayRay030



Series: Percy Jackson [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jason Grace Needs a Hug, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Minor Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Protective Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), Protective Jason Grace, Sexual Harassment, annabeth chase needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030
Summary: Annabeth and Jason can't exactly pinpoint the exact moment they became super super close but they could honestly care less.Yes, you heard me correctly. The praetor of Rome and the daughter of Athena can't pinpoint something and they could care less about it. Shocker.Anyway, all the two blondes knew is that they were ridiculously protective of the other and would physically hurt the idiot who hurt the other.These are just a couple of instances where somebody learned not to mess with either one.(And they say they need Percy and Piper to protect them. Pfft, they can manage just fine on their own. Probably. Oh well)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Jason Grace
Series: Percy Jackson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164116
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Blondes gotta stick together

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen in love with this fandom once again and I have fallen in love with Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Apollo and others.
> 
> Anyways, this was just sitting in my drafts and I think I started this around the beginning of February so yay. 2 thousand words. Damn. 
> 
> Anyway, this might be OOC but I just wanted fluff so shush. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy these two.

Annabeth and Jason can't exactly pinpoint the exact moment they became super super close but they could honestly care less. 

Yes, you heard me correctly. The praetor of Rome and the daughter of Athena can't pinpoint something and they could care less about it. Shocker. 

Anyway, all the two blondes knew is that they were ridiculously protective of the other and would physically hurt the idiot who hurt the other. 

These are just a couple of instances where somebody learned not to mess with either one. 

(And they say they need Percy and Piper to protect them. Pfft, they can manage just fine on their own. Probably. Oh well) 

***

So Annabeth probably hadn't needed to put the fear of Hades into the girl but then she wondered what it would have happened if it happened to one of the girls and decided that she probably didn't put enough fear into the girl and probably needed to do it again. 

It started off when Annabeth noticed that Jason couldn't say no to people. In particular women. 

That's not to say he went mindlessly with everything and anything. Oh no, Jason was picked praetor for a reason. 

What he did have a problem was with people touching him. 

She didn't pay much attention to it at the beginning. 

Turing a, regretfully, blind eye when some random chick brushed Jason's arms or lightly touched his chest and then moved away just as quickly. She just thought that Jason allowed it or didn't notice it. 

However, one time when she and Jason had been talking about some new strategies for Capture the Flag (it had been decided it would be Athena and Zeus cabin against the Poseidon and Aphrodite cabin. All the other cabins forfeited immediately, wanting to just sit and watch) and some random ravenette chick had walked over, slapped Jason's ass and walked away to her laughing friends. 

Jason had blushed a bright red. Or that's what Annabeth thought because all she could see was red and she felt the need to beat the utter crap out of the girl for touching Jason. 

Jason, however, didn't say anything and just continued as if nothing happened but Annabeth could see it made him slightly uncomfortable when he shifted his leg just slightly. She had been getting better at seeing his tells and she could tell that Jason wanted to curl into a ball. 

“What the hell was that?” she finally demanded and she said it in the same voice she used during the Titan war. Jason looked like a deer caught in headlights and he just looked at her in confusion so she elaborated. “Why in Hades did you let that girl slap your ass?” she asked much more gently. 

Jason still looked slightly confused before he finally caught on. 

“Ohhh that.” he said finally in understanding before he waved his hand “Nah, don't worry I'm used to it.” He said it as casually as one would say the sky is blue or that the gods were assholes. 

‘I'm used to it.’ Annabeth took in a deep breath before releasing it again, making sure to count to 10. How in Zeus’s name was he used to it?!

“Excuse me” and it was much too flat for it to be a question. Especially if it was one without an answer. 

“Yeah it happened all the time at Camp Jupiter and when I first got to camp everyone kept touching me so I just thought it was normal!” and he said it so cheerfully that Annabeth couldn't help the sudden guilt in her gut. 

“Jason, it isn't normal.” she said as gently as possible and cursed for the fact that this was a public space and she couldn't explain to him in private why the hell it wasn't okay and for him to tell her every little thing that has happened to him. 

“But nobody ever said anything!” he protested and Annabeth could see that her fellow blonde was struggling and she couldn't blame him. 

“Jay…. Okay so the moment we're alone I'm going to explain consent to you, and we're both gonna cry over rubbish romantic movies with ice cream together.” and she wasn't even asking. 

Jason still looked a little uncertain but nodded nonetheless. 

That night they did cry. They cried a shit ton that by the time they got to the romantic movies they had already cried their tears so the best they could do was dry heave. And then in the morning Percy and Piper found them cuddling under a bunch of blankets with a movie in the background. 

“You know, if I didn't know that Annabeth loved me I would feel slightly jealous.” Percy commented once as he gently held his girlfriend in his arms, talking a moment to admire her peaceful face. 

Piper hummed “I just wanna know what super power Annabeth has that makes Jason sleep like a normal person. The most that I've managed to do is make sure that when he is sleeping like a log he has his arm around me.” said Piper as she framed her boyfriend's face in her hands, brushing his hair back, and taking a moment to admire him. 

And it took time but Annabeth had finally managed to get Jason to call out the person who groped him against his will. And it was going just fine. Until the same bitch who slapped his ass, did it again, but continued to put her hand on it and didn't leave it.

And something in Annabeth snapped. She could deal with her mother disowning her. She could deal with her father renting her. But the moment you threaten her friends she will end you. 

And she had almost ended that girl's life until Jason's instincts finally kicked in and he pulled her off the girl before she permanently disfigured the bitches face. 

On the bright side nobody dared to try and put a finger on Jason and if they did they either dealt with getting told off or getting the shit beaten out of them. 

***  
So like yeah, Annabeth is protective of her friends. And I don't blame her. But don't let it be said that Jason was any nicer. Oh no. He was just as ruthless.   
Just make sure that you never ever bring up Annabeth’s family. He will murder you  
***

Now, Annabeth doesn't take bullying lightly. She always has something smart to say and isn't taken down easily. That much was obvious to the students in her school and none of them was dumb enough to try and cross her. 

Except for one boy. 

See this boy knew that the one way to get to Annabeth Chase is by mentioning her parents. Once you do that Annabeth becomes vulnerable. And he used that. He used the fact that she got quiet and compliant to torture her throughout the semester of school. 

At least until Jason found out. Now the boy was trying to find out a way to leave America as quickly as possible. 

Jason found out one summer day that Annabeth didn't like having her family mentioned when he kept on talking about how his life would have changed if he had lived with his mother and noticed that she was being oddly quiet. 

Now, this worried him but he knew better than to ask her outright. Especially when she was already so upset. 

So instead he waited until it was their weekly movie night together till he mentioned it again. He found his arms full with the blonde girl as she talked about her family and he felt himself grow angrier and angrier. 

How dare these people hurt Annabeth!? They would pay with their life. 

But Jason knew that anger wasn't the answer so he just continued soothing the blonde, putting it somewhere at the back of his head that he should probably tell Percy but then thinking better of it. 

He was pretty sure Annabeth had already told the son of Poseidon and if she hadn't then that was her secret to tell.   
Point being, Jason knew that Annabeth had abandonment issues and family issues. And he also got very protective if someone brought them. 

So that's why when he found out that some douche was bullying her because of said family issues, well the mortal better be glad that his dad wasn't Hades. 

Jason had been over at Annabeth’s school to pick her up from school so they could go over some Capture the Flag battle plans but instead, he saw his fellow blonde being surrounded by a bunch of tall, buff freaks. And Annabeth had tears in her eyes and Jason felt any sense of self-control snap and he was over there in a heartbeat. 

And before anyone can even say anything he spun around the guy who clearly looked like the ringleader and he had punched him in the face whilst also cursing him. 

“Don't” punch “Ever” kick “Upset Annabeth ever again.” punch again “Clear,” he said vehemently. 

The guy who he had been punching simply nodded his head, too weak to move, and face too bruised to be able to move his mouth. 

“Anyone else?” he asked sarcastically and his little companions ran like the wind, not even bothering to come back for their leader. Cowards.

Jason then turned his attention to Annabeth. The girl had her mouth covered, and Jason couldn't tell whether it was out of shock or because she was trying to stop herself from crying. 

“Come on, let's go,” Jason said. He grabbed the blonde's free hand and quickly dragged her over to the car and drove off over to the Sevens shared apartment complex, paid by Hazel's jewels. 

When they got to the apartment, Jason sat the girl down in the living room before rushing over to her and Percy's room and grabbing the first hoodie he saw on their bed and then ran to the pantry to grab a couple of snacks, before returning back to the older girl. 

He gave her the hoodie and the girl pulled that over the shirt and shorts she had been wearing from earlier. 

He then grabbed a couple of blankets from the coffee table and put on a Disney movie. Apparently, according to the rest, it was a crime that neither he nor Hazel knew a single Disney film and they were all forcing them to watch the movies. Sigh, Greeks and people who actually are alive in their correct times. 

It wasn't long before he felt a figure curl up against him and for him to feel a damp spot on his shirt. He just put an arm around the girl and rubbed soothingly on her back.

Once the crying had stopped Jason just gently held her. 

“So like, do you know the asshole address or…?”

That made Annabeth let out a small giggle.

“Piper is lucky she has you, you know?” Annabeth said and was pleased to see Jason look bashful. 

“Shut up,” he muttered but there was no spite in his words. 

“Anyway, promise me you won't tell Percy. I plan on saving that for later when he's in a good mood. A.k.a a mood I know which will not cause him to make a hurricane happen.” said Annabeth, worry in her eyes. 

“I promise I won't tell Percy that a bunch of assholes decided to crowd you and make you cry,” said Jason, like the little Saint he was. 

“Such language, Jason. How would Thalia feel if she found out that her baby brother had a dirty mouth.” Annabeth said teasingly, reaching over to squish his cheeks. 

However, she was hit with a pillow. It was eerily quiet in the living room before Annabeth looked at Jason, face devoid of any expression or emotion.

“Oh this means war Grace,” said Annabeth before she hit him with a pillow. Jason squawked indignantly and that's when they started having a pillow fight. And when the others returned it turned into a full-on war. 

***  
So yeah. Jason and Annabeth were protective of each other. And they were more than happy to show the next dumbass who tried to fuck with the other that they do not fuck around. After all, a daughter of Athena and a son of Zeus were deadly on their own? But together? Oh baby, you just messed with the wrong team

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed and I offended anyone during this please let me know. I'm still not at the level of writing I want to be and I don't really go in debt about things so sorry if this seemed choppy.
> 
> Anyway, I might get back into writing for Percy Jackson again. The fandom is starting to pick up again and a show is meant to be released so I'm super pumped. 
> 
> So anyway, enjoy your day!! And how was your guy's valentines cause I didn't realise it was valentines till like 2 o'clock lmao.


End file.
